


Winter Child and Summer Sun

by justmedownhereagain



Series: RavenRose [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff (hopefully), only a bit of angst, semi-real world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has always been the best at what she does, and that just happens to be a field where most are of the male gender, so showing any weakness is the equivalent of saying she isn't as good as them. That might be why she refuses to acknowledge that there is anything wrong with her leg. Or maybe it's because what else happened when she got the injury is the last thing she wants to think about. And maybe a med student who is assigned to Raven's physiotherapy sessions is just the person to finally make her talk about all the things which are burning inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

“I need you to be honest with me, Raven. How much does it hurt when you’re not doing anything, and how much when it is under physical strain?” Doctor Everdeen asked, her voice stern with disapproval, yet overbearing as a doctor became when seeing the same patient bi-weekly for four months. She knew Raven was hiding how much pain she was actually in, in order to return to work. What the girl did not seem to understand was that Alaine was on her side. She did what she believed was best for her patient, and in this case, she was growing frustrated that her patient seemed to have ignored that. Alaine Everdeen was not trying to ruin Raven’s life as the girl often made it sound like, but rather saving her from a life long chronic pain in her leg which could be prevented if Raven would only relax for a few months.  
Raven leaned on the trolley which gave a small noise of complaint she knew by now to ignore. Truth was that her leg hurt like hell, but to her it did not matter. It had hurt like hell for four months and she was doing just fine. She could work through pain. What she could not work through, quite literally, was her doctor’s refusal to clear her medically. Until she did so, Raven was stuck on part time work. She was the youngest plane mechanic in the country, but had only spent four months doing her dream job before the injury came and degraded her to intern-assignments.  
“I am being honest, Doctor Everdeen. I can walk just fine, hardly even need the brace anymore.” The last part was obviously a lie, and it was most likely what was going to get her caught, but she was going crazy from planning meetings and sorting scrap metal. To illustrate, and in the hope that her lie would not be caught, she pushed off from the trolley and walked four steps completely limp free. It was the standing record for the past three months, and was only obtained by biting down so hard to keep the pain in that it felt like her teeth would shatter.  
“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth, Raven.” Doctor Everdeen tried again.  
“You aren’t helping at all. I might lose my job because of you. Do you know how difficult it was to land a plane mechanic job in the first place as an 18 years old?” Raven’s voice travelled a bit louder than she meant it to, but it did not make the words any less true. Despite coming from ATY, the Academy for Talented Youngsters, people were not thrilled to hire such a young person to build and repair airplanes. Too little experience.  
“The ATY will cover your expenses if you lose your job--” Doctor Everdeen was interrupted as the door opened and a young girl carefully peeped into the room. The resemblance was clear between the Doctor and who Raven presumed was her daughter. Her blue eyes first landed on Raven, but quickly moved to her mother who heaved what Raven thought sounded like a relieved sigh.  
“I’ll be out in a minute dear, I just need to finish this up.” Her voice was remarkably softer, almost fragile as she spoke this time and Raven could not quite figure out if it was for her own or her daughter’s sake. The girl looked like winter, with pale skin,blonde hair and blue the shade of ice, delicate and beautiful like a snowflake falling into one’s palm. She nodded meekly at her mother before closing the door, snapping Raven out of her train of thoughts. Doctor Everdeen, however, was still distracted for some seconds more, and Raven used the distraction to put on her jacket and the brace which had been resting on the trolley behind her. It had almost become a part of her, fitting her leg like a glove, though she never got used to it. Each morning when she awoke, she had a blissful couple of seconds where she did not remember the accident, and its consequences. But then she had to get up and reality slammed into her like a freight train. Despite fitting like a glove, it also still felt unnatural, making her movements jagged which stopped her from moving easily around heavy machinery and had been the reason she was degraded at work.  
“Raven... You give me no other choice. I’m writing you up with an invalidating injury.” Raven froze in her movements at the last two words. Invalidating injury. It was Doctor for ‘You are physically not capable of maintaining a job,’ which again meant that Raven would not even be allowed to do intern-assignments. She would be out of the working class, and it would be hell to get back in.  
“You can’t! I’ll never get a job as mechanic again if that is on my file.” Raven blurted out angrily and slightly exasperated. It was as close to a death sentence as there was outside of a courtroom. Very few were cleared from such an assessment and even fewer got a proper job afterwards.  
“Then you will start in physiotherapy. Every day until I clear you, and with bi-weekly visits with me. Understood?” Alaine was nowhere near overbearing this time, nor was there any hint of the fragile woman Raven had seen when Winter was here. “My daughter who was just here, Prim, will guide you through the program I get one of our physiotherapists to make.” Raven still could not say anything. Was she really being blackmailed by her doctor? She supposed it was probably closer to the definition of an ultimatum, but it felt like blackmail.  
“Isn’t your daughter a bit young to help along an injury bad enough for invalidation?” Raven asked before she could stop herself. Her default mode was snark, so whenever she felt at a loss, that was where she returned.  
“Like yourself, she is part of ATY, and will only be the enforcer of a program designed by an actual physiotherapist.”  
ATY was a government project which had one basic purpose: getting children who had a gift within a certain area a boost into the real world by focusing their education around their area of expertise and keeping them in an highly intelligent environment to learn as much as possible. Raven had gotten a spot when she was nine, making her one of the youngest and one of the first to enter the program. Upon graduation which had fallen only one and a half year ago, right before her eighteenth birthday, she came out as Aero-engine Technician and Aircraft Accessories Overhaul Mechanic. It had been her happiest day of her life, which was supposed to have been overruled by her eighteenth birthday, but her first day as an adult had gone a lot differently than she expected.  
Raven looked at her Doctor for almost a minute without responding. She knew what to respond, because really there was no choice. She would not lose her job because of this stupid injury. She just was not ready to actually admit that she had a problem. When she remained silent, Doctor Everdeen spoke again.  
“Since you’re both here, I figured you could quickly be introduced, and then I expect you to meet Prim tomorrow, on the sixth floor at three.” With that, the doctor made a definitive click of her pen against her noteboard, and went over to the door. Raven could do nothing but look down at her leg and think to it that it was all its fault they were in this mess at all.  
When Prim entered the room again, the striking resemblance hit her again. Just like her mother, the white hospital gown only enhanced their pallor and made them look frail and fragile, just like the snowflake Raven already identified with the younger female. But what a beautiful snowflake she made. 

Prim sat in the waiting room outside of her mother’s office. It was located on the bottom floor of the Tower, so if she leaned back on the molecule formed bench, she could see the waves of the floors above her. The Tower was a round building with a big open circle in the middle where you could look all the way to the glass ceiling. The hallways always pointed towards the circle in the middle and made waves like water such that it looked like a sea of floors when you looked up. Or at least that was what it said on the architectural description on the small platte which greeted you as you entered the building. All visitation rooms were located on the ground floor and as so the entire floor was one big waiting room, but outside of the visitation rooms which only covered the left side of the building were the same type of molecule formed benches without backs and upholstered in what had once been bright colours in stark contrast to the whiteness of everything else. She looked at the clock hanging over the door to her mother’s room and stopped herself from tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She had been sent down to give a message to her mother, and she would like to get back to her daily tasks as soon as she could. She was diligent and actually liked what she was doing, even if it was currently only sorting materials and organising closets. The door finally opened--which technically could not be categorised as finally since a maximum of ten minutes had passed from when she had arrived in the waiting room.  
“Mr. Gespato needs your assistance with the patient charts again,” Primrose quickly said when her mother came up, standing up and straightening her gown. Her mother nodded in acknowledgement before gesturing Prim inside, causing the girl to furrow her brows slightly, an unbecoming expression on her delicate face. She followed her mother into the room where her eyes fell on the stranger again. Before she had only caught a short glimpse of her, where she could now let her eyes linger for a bit. The girl was the opposite of herself; dark skin which told secrets of many days in the sun, brown eyes which might have held softness and goodness but which were burning with pride and stubbornness.  
“Raven, this is my daughter, Prim. She is helping me out here in Tower the next four months before taking her mid-grade exam.” Her mother gestured towards Prim herself who shot the girl a smile. From the trolley which Raven was sitting on, she send a small smile back.  
“And Prim, this is Raven Reyes, she’s been with me for a bit more than three months now, with a thigh injury. I want you to help Raven with some physiotherapy.” This time, her mother gestured towards the girl on the trolley who held out her hand to say properly hello. In during so, she made her brown hair which was set in a high ponytail flutter behind her back. The only reaction in Prim’s hair when she took Raven’s hand was the stiff braids folding slightly where her shoulder pushed them.  
“I thought you could maybe have a little chat, get to know each other. I’ll let Mrs. O’Donald know you’re taking an early lunch break.” Prim had little time to refuse even if she had wanted to before her mother left the room, her movements a bit hectic from nervousness. Prim knew that worry, the one where you felt like you were in a race with time, and time was beginning to win. Prim was therefore forced to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, having no idea how to initiate a conversation with the stranger. Luckily, her conversational partner was more adapt in the skill and started speaking before the silence managed to become awkward.  
“Your mother mentioned you’re in ATY, are you enjoying all of the opportunities?” She asked, a laughter hidden in her voice as she joked with the motto of the program. ATY, where your kid will get more opportunities from our associates than many get in a lifetime.  
“I am more than happy that I’m part of the program. I have always wanted to study medicine. When I was younger, my mother brought me here because of the kindergarten and I would just sit and watch all day,” Prim said, looking at the floor as she spilled more than she probably should. It was one of the signs of her being nervous (and strangely enough also a sign of her being extremely comfortable around someone, though in this case it was the prior). Raven, however, either failed to notice or was polite enough not to mention it.  
“Just wait for the exams, then you wish you were just in a normal school,” she said with a small grin, seemingly completely relaxed, which Prim could only envy. In all of her nervousness, all she managed was a smile. She was fearing for the exams as it were, even if she was confident in her skills, which was a rather odd and annoying combination.  
“Just so you know, whatever your mother tells you about my leg, it’s fine. She’s fuzzing more about it than my own mother is,” Raven continued when Prim did not manage to say anything. She noticed a certain spark in the last words though, as a spark to the fire burning behind the brown eyes, making them look almost hazel, and Prim figured that Raven’s mother had not been and probably still was not an exemplary mother. Prim could not be sure if she was right, but she had a feeling that no mother was exemplary, though many probably were exceptional.  
“I am sure my mother knows what she is talking about,” was the only thing Prim could say, though it was hardly said with as much defence in the tone as in the word, resulting in a short pause before both Raven shot back.  
“Most days, I have my doubts.” As with Prim’s own words, there was less spite in the tone than the words, and both girls ended up chuckling slightly. With that, it seemed like the ice was broken, and the two girls chatted a bit back and forth before the conversation died out naturally and Prim went back to work while Raven went home. 

Her apartment was exactly as she left it, if you could call it an apartment. She knew she was lucky, getting her apartment from the ATY, like all other star graduates. Star graduates were known as the top ten percent of the class, but in some classes there weren’t any stars some years since it required a total of 1900 points throughout your exams with maximum points given was 2000, and another 300 for greater assignments and fieldwork. It was a bit larger than 40 square metres with an open kitchen and living room put together, containing only the most necessary. She had a bathroom with a tub, a sink and a toilet and a bedroom with just enough space for her queen sized bed and a wardrobe on the wall. She threw her bag by her shoes, most of them black and more reliant on usage than look, while she hung her jacket on the innerside of the door. She only just made it to the couch where she threw herself down, looking at the remote and deciding there was nothing worth watching, before there was a knock on the door. Before she answered it, the door opened and her neighbour, Kyle Wick, appeared in the doorway. He leaned against it for a short moment, his arms crossed over his chest and a cheeky smile on his face. His blond hair was curling slightly, causing it to fall into his eyes as he looked at her.  
“Shitty day?” He asked as he let himself in, closing the door and heading straight for the kitchen. It was their normal ritual. Whenever she came home from doctor Everdeen, he would come in and make some coffee for both of them which they would drink as they talked about their week and Raven lost her foul mood.  
“Dr. Everdeen is starting me up on physiotherapy,” she said with a grim face, placing her arms behind her head and looking up at the ceiling. She had gotten her friend, Clarke, to paint it as she hated the white tiles. They were too sterile, like she was in a cell.  
“Physiotherapy? That almost sounds like you have admitted you have a problem, Reyes.” Wick had an uncanny ability to make a joke out of anything. Sometimes it made Raven want to hit him, other times it made her laugh. Today was a mix, causing her to throw a pillow at him which he expertly averted, the pillow hitting the fridge with a flop and afterwards the floor with a puff.  
“It’s that or an invalidating status,” Raven shot back, knowing that Wick saw through the lie, which in some way made it less of a lie. The man joined her on the couch a minute later, two steaming coffee mugs in hand.  
“For the lady,” he said with a smile as he gave her the cup. She eagerly took a sip, smiling as the warm bitter liquid made it down her throat. She had long ago lost the burn that came from warm drinks and could drink coffee directly from the kettle where Wick still had to wait a few minutes.  
They stayed on the couch for an hour or two before Wick ordered them a pizza and Raven could make it to bed, tired and full.


	2. Physiotherapy and Coffee-dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first two hours of physiotherapy start, Raven and Prim find that maybe this doesn't have to be as tortuous as first assumed.

The next day, work only passed by in a haze. The job was easy and she would have been able to do it in her sleep, thus it was far from difficult for the mind to drift. So as she worked her way through things she had learned when she was twelve, her mind drifted towards what was supposed to happen the same afternoon: her first lesson of physiotherapy, and towards blonde hair and blue eyes. It had been such a contract when the two had shook hands, like a ray of sunlight hitting the first layer of freshly fallen snow. Wick had done his best to prepare her for the afternoon, to assure her that everything would be all fine and dandy, but really, Wick could make fourth world war sound like paradise. (Raven was never sure whether the tale was true, but he liked telling about this one time he sold water at thrice the price by claiming it held the rare healthy chemical dihydrogen monoxide). He had made the whole thing look like an adventure and she had actually went to bed reassured. Her morning had been like every other morning though, where she could still feel where the steel pole had gone through her thigh, ripping through muscle like it was paper, but she knew it was a ghostly pain. The pain was everywhere, twisting and turning inside of her rather than focusing on where the injury had started. Seven hours went by quickly between worrying about the afternoon and thinking about Wick’s encouragements, and almost as soon as she stepped into the workplace, it felt like she could leave again. She wished it was the good kind of time passing by quickly, but unfortunately, it was rather the kind where you fell into a routine, and it became so rooted inside of your mind that you used no brain capacity to perform the task at hand.   
The Tower was in mid town while the Aero Station was in the industrial areas outside of the city. So Raven needed to clock out in the factory in the little section marked ‘RR’ before getting her train ticket which was paid for by the work station. Everything here was electronic. You used the train card to clock in, starting your workday, the machine then gave you a Clock card which you used to get around the entire facility until you clocked out, ending your work day and was granted with your ticket home. Upon clocking out, Raven made it to the small staff facility next to the train station and opened her locker, grabbing her back. Why the lockers were outside, she had never found out, but it worked for her, so who was she to complain? As she stood by the locker, she allowed herself a small pause to catch her breath after the four steps onto the platform. It was hard walking as if nothing was wrong, and the brace was difficult to manage up and down stairs which was the only means of getting from one floor to another here. As she caught her breath, she closed the locker, hearing the metallic lock closing it for the day.  
She only moved again when she heard the train arrive behind her, the brakes making a slow humming sounds as the massive vehicle came to a stop. One thing which still marveled her, despite her education, was how the train could go from halt to full speed and back again within seconds, all with little to no sensation of speed change while sitting inside of the train. As she turned around, people were already swarming into the train, a few people also headed out though night shifts were a lot less manned than the day shift. She filled in behind the other people, mounting the tall narrow steps with difficulty and annoyance. There were three steps leading to the entrance of the cart, with another set of stairs on the opposite side of the connection between the trains. Inside, the divide was unnoticeable, but outside the steps were often used by teens to sit out there and smoke or grab the railing and reaching out into the wind with a victorious shriek. Sometimes it would go wrong, it would be magnificent if it did not. It mostly ended in death, so people might ask why anyone would risk it. Raven could have been one of those people, but she had felt the adrenaline rush, the thrill of feeling the air against your face and brushing your fingers through the tall grass between stations. She had even been part of the most reckless group, the ones who would grab the railing and run along the platform as the train slowed down. She knew how badly it could go wrong, her leg was a proof of that.   
Now, she shied away from the staircases, finding a fold out seat in the middle of the cart. Even when it was completely full, she always got a seat. Not too difficult when your leg was covered in a big metallic hug. As she sat down, she started rubbing her leg to get blood flow properly back into it. It was a small pain reliever she had learned one of the first times she met with Dr. Everdeen.

“Next stop: Tower,” the mechanical voice sounded over the speakers, attempting to be soothing, but pausing at odd times and thus just coming off as annoying. Tower was a medical building, though almost also a small city within itself. It was the tallest building in the city, which had given it the name to begin with. Later, other buildings had grown above it, rising further into the sky, but Tower had kept its name. Tower Medical a large sign above the entrance read, informing everybody near the tower that it was the hospital in this city. While still outside, she counted the floors all the way up to sixth, physiotherapy. All the floors were listed on a big colourful sign both inside and outside of the building, but Raven had not needed the sign for a long time. She knew where she was headed, and as for now, that was towards the glass elevator shaft in the middle. She could see that all four elevators were in use, not a very uncommon experience in the large building. As she walked over to the elevators, she was met with yet another list of departments, though much less wordy this time. On the fourth floor, her eyes landed on the word Cardiology a department she was too intimately familiar with. It was the first thing which almost cost her the job of her dreams, and definitely degraded her from in-flight mechanic to garage mechanic just because of a slight heart murmur. She quickly skipped over it to the button for the sixth floor (because they could not just have a normal elevator where you called for it and then decided where to go). As the elevator came to a rest in front of her about a minute later, she stepped into it with hesitant steps, her leg feeling ten tons heavier than it should. The elevator ride could not said to be much better, six floors feeling like twenty. It was ridiculous really, how nervous she was about this. It was just yet another thing she had to do to keep her job, nothing more nothing less. But every time she blinked,ice blue eyes came into view.

Prim flipped through her papers again, knowing the content by heart from looking them over so much, but she was not sure what else to do with herself. Her mother had given her the necessary files: exercises, expected progress, goal for the program and whatnot. Prim herself had to do little else than enforcing and following what was in the papers, but it was the first task she had to do on her own. Maybe, just maybe, all her nervousness was not centered around the lack of experience with the day’s task, but the person she would be spending the day with. She could not be certain what it was about the other female which both intrigued her and scared her. She got no further in her speculations, because then suddenly the female was standing right in front of her, looking like she had been standing there for half an hour while Prim had only spaced out for a couple of seconds at most.   
“Umm--good afternoon,” Prim said, sounding more meek than she had intended. She stood up, that had to help a bit as the brunette then did not reach several heads taller than her. When the two girls both stood, there was little more than two inches of differences between them, both of them ranging on the short scale of female heights. The biggest difference (in general appearance, except for how Prim was light and Raven was darkness) was that Raven looked her age, maybe even a bit older, where Prim looked twelve rather than sixteen.   
“Not exactly. Wanna get started?” Prim could not help it as the smile she had mustered fell and she looked down at the floor. The words should not get to her as they did, but she wanted this to go smoothly. It was not the answer she had expected, but it was what she got, so she squared her small shoulders and took it in stride.   
“First step is to increase flexibility and mobility without causing further injury,” Prim said in what she believed to be a professional voice. She pulled out a resistance band from her bag and held it up to the other girl, trying to look pointedly at her as she offered her the remedy for the start of the cure. Meanwhile, with her other hand where the clipboard was firmly held, she pointed towards a small bench. Raven made a salute with her right hand as she took the resistance band, a certain annoyance in all of her movements. Prim let that slide as well. She would take this in stride, and she would do it expertly. So she brushed down her white washed light blue dress and followed Raven. 

Raven sat adamantly down on the bench with the resistance band in her hand, looking at her ‘doctor’. She could not believe she was actually stuck doing flexibility and mobility exercises for two whole hours with a girl who could be her little sister. Of course, she knew it was nowhere near fair to judge the girl for her age. After all, Raven was the youngest flight mechanic and she was a hell of a mechanic. The whole situation just sucked, and it did not help Raven’s mood that her leg was involved.   
“For the first exercise, I need you to stretch out both legs on the bench and pull the band around your leg just under the toes, resisting with the band” Prim said, and Raven listened, biting down whatever remark floated to the surface of her mind. “Then try stretching your foot, pointing your toes towards the floor.” Raven looked at her foot rather than at the blonde as she did as she was ordered. Prim was not supposed to know just how much it hurt when she stretched out her foot. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stretched out her foot completely.   
“Don’t overdo it, just until it starts hurting or you will do more damage than good.”  
“I know how to stretch my toes!” Raven growled a bit more aggressively than she meant.   
“Clearly not since you’re not following my instructions. The less you listen to me, the longer you’re stuck in this.”   
“And God forbid that this lasts longer than it has to.”  
The two girls were both quiet for a moment before Raven looked up. As their eyes met, a small smile came upon both of their lips and in another second, they were both chuckling slightly. Raven realised she was too harsh on the girl, after all, she was only doing her job, and honestly most of Raven’s attitude came from the pain. With the laugh, the mood of the afternoon was set, and things ran more smoothly from there as Raven painstakingly went through four or five more exercises. All in all, what she gathered from the first section was that this was going to be painfully slow in the regards of progress. 

After the first handful of painful minutes, Prim actually felt the time passing faster than she had expected, Raven being remarkably better company than first appearing to be.   
“I guess I’ll see you the day after tomorrow?” Prim asked, returning slightly to her awkward natural state. It was a horrible natural state to have, but the girl could hardly help it.   
“Or, if you ever need to get some fresh air and summer sun instead of stale hospital air, we could meet tomorrow for some coffee, or whatever drink you like the most,” Raven said, her tone a lot more confident than her words, which made Prim think that maybe it was just a mask to shield that she was as uncomfortable in the newliness of this situation. The words made her smile as much as the possible nervosity did, and she nodded.   
“Coffee sounds nice,” she said, though she would probably order a lemonade or something similar, disliking coffee enough without the heat outside pressing in around her whenever she entered the summer weather. “I’m off at this time tomorrow, meet me in the foyer?” She suggested, trying to hide the nervous tone in her voice like Raven had done, though she figured she succeeded a little less than the brunette had.   
“Coffee it is. I’ll be in the foyer at five tomorrow afternoon,” Raven promised with a smile before she headed off to the elevators, still refusing to take the stairs.


End file.
